1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved locking member.
2. The Related Art
The conventional connector which is surface mounting to a printed circuit board generally applies two locking pins to fix a housing of the connector to the printed circuit board. The two locking pins are inserted into two locking pin mounting slots formed at the two side ends of the housing respectively. The locking pin is stamped from a metal sheet and defines a main portion fixed in the locking pin mounting slot. The main portion extends a locking portion, such as two spaced legs, each having a projection at the distal end. The locking portion projects out of the housing and inserts into corresponding locking aperture of the printed circuit board. The projection of the locking pin elastically engaged with the peripheries of the locking aperture so that the connector is fixed firmly onto the printed circuit board.
In order to be secured in the locking pin mounting slot, the main portion has to make a complex fastening structure. Enough material hardness, height and width of the housing are also required. It's difficult to manufacture and the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, the torque acting on the housing can still cause a slight shaking. In some cases, the housing can even be lifted up from the printed circuit board. As a result, the connection between the connector and the printed circuit board is apt to be broken.